


Deception

by SleepInsomnia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Character Deaths, F/F, M/M, Sad Ending, Suicide, Violence, multiple character deaths, tragic ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepInsomnia/pseuds/SleepInsomnia
Summary: Byleth desperately looking for her wife, Edelgard.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 11





	Deception

“I did all your trials and I gave you the money you wanted!”

Byleth pounded the table and the bandit kept a straight face.

“Now where is my wife!?”

The bandit raised his arms and lightly laughed. He folded his arms behind his back and smirked at the commoner.

“As promised. Your wife will be in your room.”

Byleth studied the bandit carefully and knew he was up to something.

“If she is harmed, it will be your head!”

The bandit shook his head and picked up the bag of gold.

“You don’t scare me lady.”

The bandit licked his lips and decided to infuriate the commoner.

“Your wife begged for mercy as my men took her away. She has a nice body and my men couldn’t resist not touching her.”

Byleth hissed and jumped over the desk then pressed her blade against the bandit’s neck that made him laugh. He did not care if he could feel the blade slightly slashing his throat.

“You’re wasting your time.”

The commoner slashed his leg in response that made him laugh as he fell on his bottom. The commoner shook her head and left the room. Byleth placed her blade behind her back and sprinted away back to her home. As she sprinted, she could hear screaming from far away and she could see smoke in the air knowing the kingdom was on fire. The commoner continued sprinting as fast as she could as she arrived at the kingdom. Her face was in shock as she saw many dead bodies of the students. There was blood, guts, and limbs cut off on the ground. Byleth saw someone familiar and immediately dashed over realizing it was Caspar sitting against a building. The noble’s leg was slashed off and he had many arrows pierced in his chest.

“Caspar, what happened!?”

Caspar slowly raised his head was breathing heavily. His hands were shaking and covered with blood.

“They just….started attacking…”

Byleth got on her knees and wrapped a cloth around his wounds.

“Sorry professor but……I’m not going to make it….”

“You will make it! Just hang in there!”

“Uuugh….Ashe….”

Caspar fell on his left side dead. Byleth sighed and placed his cape over his body.

“Rest in peace Caspar…”

The commoner stood up and looked around the kingdom looking for survivors. She continued seeing many dead bodies. Byleth saw that the cafeteria building was on fire and there was many dead horses lying on the ground. The commoner sprinted away and her mouth dropped once she saw one of her students crucified on the cross. Ashe was hanged against the wall with many nails against his body. She saw something written on his forehead but she could not understand it. Ashe’s face was in horror with his mouth opened.

“P-P-Professor!?”

Byleth turned her head and saw the Pegasus knight Ingrid who was injured. She was limping while carrying her blade and had a slash across her chest. Her left eye had a slash and was bleeding. Her hair had a gash with blood trickling down.

“Ingrid!? Oh gods! You need treatment right away!”

“I’m fine! Don’t worry about me!”

“Do you know where Edelgard ran off too?”

Ingrid shook her head.

“We were ambushed by two armies. They attacked us by surprise!”

“Are all the students dead!?”

“I don’t know. I’m looking for Bernadetta! She got scared and ran off!”

“We will find her together!”

Ingrid nodded and the two females continued looking around. They head to the church and the benches were flipped over or on fire. They saw no one in the Church and head upstairs to the second floor. Ingrid dashed ahead and checked every room but found no one. The noble saw one last door and felt suspicions since the door was closed. Ingrid held her sword and hollered as she kicked the door down. As the door was knock down, she froze in place. Nothing could take back what she just saw. In front of her lied the lifeless body of Bernadetta. Ingrid motionlessly dropped her sword as she slowly approached her dead lover. Bernadetta was lying on the ground with a sword pierced into the middle of her body. Ingrid collapsed on the floor next to her dead lover. She slowly raised her hand on her lover’s face seeing that her mouth was opened and her face was in horror. Ingrid yanked the blade out of her body and tossed it. She lifted up her lover’s head and messed with her hair then closed her eyes. Ingrid felt her eyes becoming watery and she pressed her forehead against her lovers as she silently began weeping. Byleth tried to comfort Ingrid. The noble closed her eyes and thought for a moment. The professor was checking other rooms for Edelgard. Ingrid gently laid her lover down and kissed her forehead. The knight took a deep breath and grabbed her blade. She saw no point living now since Bernadetta was gone and she did not fear death.

“I will see you soon, Bernadetta.”

Ingrid pierced the blade into herself before collapsing on the ground dead. Byleth heard a thud and saw that Ingrid killed herself. The professor pulled the blade out of her and tossed it. She felt saddened that she lost many of her students. She put the corpses of Bernadetta and Ingrid on the bed and had them hold hands knowing they were together in the afterlife.

Byleth went to the third floor and felt like something wasn’t right. The commoner kicked the door down and saw that nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She checked the room and saw a slash of an X on the closet door. The commoner’s mind started racing and she felt tears building up in her eyes. Byleth quickly opened the door wishing she never did. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as a table fell down with her lover sliding down motionlessly. The noble had many stab wounds and her clothes were stained with blood. Byleth’s mouth slightly opened and tears started flowing down her face. The bandits played a cruel game. They wanted Edelgard to die a slow, painful death and made it impossible for Byleth to heal her. They wanted Byleth to see her lover die. She carefully picked up her lover and sank to her knees motionlessly. Edelgard looked up at her lover and warmly smiled as she stroked her cheek leaving some blood. The noble leaned her head against her lover’s chest and felt her heart stop beating. She could feel Byleth’s tears landing on her face.

“Byleth…”

The noble gave her last breath before closing her eyes as she went limp. Byleth held her hand before it could fall down. The commoner had tears flowing down her face and held her dead lover in her arms. She hugged her lover and kissed the top of her head knowing her life wasn’t going to be the same anymore without Edelgard or the rest of her family. The commoner started shaking as she continued weeping. Laughter could be heard downstairs from someone walking up. The bandit entered the room seeing the weeping commoner holding her dead lover.

“See? I kept my word. You and your lover are finally reunited! Hahahaha!”


End file.
